Natalia Ciendeilio
The figure extended a delicate ghostly hand, Natalia took the hand and in that moment she became one with the Goddess who only called her self Erin, a deity of Revenge. Abilities Ability Identification Natalia can identify the powers someone has but only when she's within a close range to the person (5ft) She gains knowledge of their basic abilities, when trying to identify a Magus she can only tell what powers they gained after the shift occurred, other spells and abilities they have learned past that point are very difficult for her to analyze, with this power she is also able to tell what race a person is including identifying vampires and werewolves for what they really are. Nullification Zone Natalia can disperse a sort of field effect extending out to a max of 50ft, Beings with active supernatural abilities (I.E Spells, Abilities they have control over.), will soon find them selves with non of these supernatural abilities at all while within the range of this zone however on the flip side it won't effect passive abilities.(I.E Super Strength, Agility Or Abilities that are always active.), the zone also fuels her other powers and such, however when the field is not up her strength and speed are no better than any normal humans would be. Only when she has others with powers to disable can she use their displaced Mana to fuel her own abilities, the more beings she disables at one time the greater her other powers become. She can maintain this field for up to an hour or so before having to rest. Increased Strength (Only While Nullification Zone Is Up) While someone within her zone is being disabled, her own strength is increased a great deal allowing her to gain strength that would easily rival that of a vampire. Increased Agility (Only While Nullification Zone Is Up) While someone within her zone is being disabled, her own agility and speed are increased well beyond that of a normal humans, allowing her to move much quicker than she would normally be able to. Fast Healing (Only While Nullification Zone Is Up) Natalia's wounds heal quickly while the Nullification Zone is up, minor cuts and scrapes fade away within a matter of seconds where as deeper wounds take a greater deal of time to recover from, ranging from minutes to a day or two depending on how serious the wounds are, this can become problematic if she can't find anyone with abilities to siphon from after getting bloodied in a fight. Escrima She finds guns to be barbaric and impersonal and will always refuse to use them, she however always carries two Balisong knives with her where ever she goes for self defense having received extensive formal training from the Institute and by no means is a master but neither is she a pushover, she strikes with deadly precision when she fights and has no fear of striking someone down or killing. Ambidexterity She is equally adept as using her right or left hand, learning to use and flip a balisong in each hand has given her the chance to develop this trait. Skills Languages Having been stationed in Japan for a long while she is fluent in Japaneses and English. Biological Profile Appearance Natalia prefers to wear more professional attire, normally wearing things like suits and ties, she favors the pinstripe look most of all and can more often than not be seen wearing a pair of pinstripe leggings or skirt with a matching blazer. She's taken a liking to wearing Fedora hats and is almost always seen wearing one. Her eyes are a deep brown and her hair is jet black. She stands roughly 5'5 and sports a rather petite figure. Around her right arm in a ring is a tattoo that says "Est Deus In Nobis" though due to the clothing she wears the tattoo is rarely seen by anyone else. Personal Belongings 2 Balisong Knives Personality Bubbly and friendly would be a few words to describe her over all persona, when the goddess took her as a host Natalia retained a good portion of her personality, she didn't let the death of her parents get her down for too long, as much as she misses them she focuses on her job instead of the past, pushing forward at all times, but then again perhaps that's the influence of the deity that helped her get over her fears and weaknesses so quickly. She still sometimes has a child like demeanor due to the simple fact that she is still very young, as such she sometimes doesn't understand why the THI does the things they do but she sticks by them anyway, her loyalty to them has been unwavering ever since they took her in, as such she takes her job very seriously. Likes • Knives • Jolly Ranchers • Sleeping • Photography • Blondes (Male or Female) • Kong Fu Movies • Reading Dislikes • Guns • Dominant Men • Drugs Strengths • Close Quarters Combat • Loyalty To Her Cause • Her Sense Of Justice Weaknesses • Unforgiving • Easily Distracted • Can Be Lazy At Times Spiritual Convictions Being a deity herself she really doesn't believe in anything other than the concept of Revenge that Erin seems so intent on. History Natalia was born in raised in Chicago, her parents had decent enough jobs and they lived pretty well for them selves, once the shift occurred however it didn't take long for the Z-Virus to take hold of her community, she managed to flee with some of the survivors before the United States dropped a nuke on the city, her parents however were not as lucky having been taken over by the virus she knew they were lost. Slowly she made her way to Boston to stay with family there, however something happened the night she arrived that changed her life and out look on those with powers forever, she was mugged and the three men that seemed to intent on taking more than her belongings and life but also seemed a great deal interested in her innocence, she managed to flee the group but they followed her for blocks, she soon found her self hiding within a construction site scared out of her mind and tears running down her cheeks as the men found her, having her cornered, she pleaded with them but they wouldn't listen. The men started tearing at her clothes she fought back, swinging and squirming away from their grasp but they easily over powered her beating her near to death and she could do was call out for help but it seemed that no one would answer, she started to realize that she was going to die and she called out one more time, pleading with her assailants and to anyone that would help her. Only moments later a large translucent sphere of purple energy slammed into the ground next to her sending the three men flying back off of her from the impact, her eyes widened and she scooted back in fear, tears still streaming down her face. The ghostly sphere took the shape of a girl floating inches above the ground, her form ethereal bathed in the same color light that she descended with. Natalia, even through the chaos and discord of the moment she could hear the figures voice in her head the goddess spoke to her in a soft soothing tone. "You poor girl, would you like help?" Natalia nodded quietly but kept her distance away from the figure. "Do you want my help?" Natalia tried to blink back the stream of tears again but fear still had a firm hold on her, she only nodded again. "Then don't be afraid, take my hand and we'll take vengeance upon these horrid creatures" The figure extended a delicate ghostly hand, Natalia took the hand and in that moment she became one with the Goddess who only called her self Erin, a deity of Revenge. In the moments that followed she felt her self empowered by the deity, however still stricken with fear she could only stagger to her feet, holding her arm looking frantically at the three who were recovering, in the back of her mind she heard the Goddess speak again. "We are stronger now, please rest easy Natalia..allow me to show you our power" She cast a glance towards the men, those that would soon pay for their crimes, one of them unsure of what was happening charged her a knife held in his right hand while his left held some sort of black sphere of energy, she tried to flee but her body was no longer under her control for the time being, the deity laughed at the man dispersing the field that would render his powers useless and fill her with even more power, he lunged forward with the knife and with but a small smile she ducked and weaved grabbing his arm and breaking it causing him to drop the knife, she scooped it up before it hit the ground and spun around behind the man slamming the blade into his back and tearing it up the length of his back, twisting and pulling it out near his shoulders. The confused male staggered forward casting a confused glance at the girl they were ravaging only moments ago and then fell to the ground, blood pooling under him quickly. She took a step forward stepping on the mans chest as she walked forward, reaching down she picked up the black fedora hat the man was wearing and set it gently upon her head. Turning her gaze to the remaining two they glared at her not backing down, she reached up wiping a bit of blood from her lip the bruises and pain they had inflicted on her moments ago was fading quickly, it wasn't long before the wounds they had inflicted had healed them selves entirely, holding out her hand she gave the two a sweet smile, her voice no longer fear stricken it seemed but steady and calm. "Ohhhh~ Gentlemen, its about time you paid for this blood on my lip." Within the next few minutes she had managed to kill the other two in a similar fashion, crouching down next to the last survivor she looked down at him a wicked smile playing upon the fringes of his soft lips. "So tell me mister.." she paused tilting her head to the side gazing down at the bloodied man. "Was it worth it?" As he choked out his last breaths she stood leaving the bodies behind, finding a new resolve with her partner, to seek out and destroy those that would abuse their powers to commit horrible crimes. In the days that followed she found her self at the Boston branch of THI, they were reluctant to take on some one as young as she was as an agent but after a display of what she was capable of they took her on as a Junior Agent, soon after that she was sent overseas to their Japan branch where she's been up until a very sudden and recent transfer to New York, where she now works doing what she loves, taking revenge on the bad people of the world that abuse their gifts to hurt the weak. Time Line September 24th to 26th — The Agent From Japan — Transfer to the Hilary Institute North American Central Office in New York. Relationships Allies Enemies Category:Characters Category:Possessed Category:Hilary Institute